Wu Ke Na Na (烏克娜娜)
Profile Princess Nai Ya '''(奈亞公主''') is a student at the academy. Her real name is Wu Ke Na Na (烏克娜娜). Personality Wu Ke Na Na is very tough and smart. When she's angry, she can get very scary. She's a very proud person. In the first episode, she got angry very easily and slapped Jian Ni in the face when he accidentally damaged her uniform. She's also very caring of her family, going to Meng Academy at a young age and living away from them just for their sake. When Wu Ke Na Na gets really angry, she won't talk, ice will form around her and the temperature will drop. Background Wu Ke Na Na went to Meng Academy when she was 5 in order to obtain her family's peaceful life. On her thirteenth birthday, she was crying and staring at a picture, missing her family when Ai Rui Ke appeared to give her a gift.Season 1 Episode 1 Chronology Episode 1 Wu Ke Na Na is walking past the telephone booth in Meng Academy when Jian Ni tumbles out of it and knocks her onto the ground. She slaps him after he tries to help her up but accidentally tears her sleeves. She slaps him again and calls him a pervert. Ai Rui Ke appears to give her his coat but Wu Ke Na Na takes it off before leaving. Wu Ke Na Na is sitting on a bench in the hallway crying while staring at her necklace. She has a flashback of Ai Rui Ke telling her that they will break up. Then she has another flashback of her thirteenth birthday when Ai Rui Ke gave her a peacock bean. She froze the bean, making it into a necklace. Wu Ke Na Na sees Lan Bao and Jian Ni then gets angry for seeing her cry. She tries to slap Jian Ni and he stops her. When she pulls back, her necklace falls into the sewers. Wu Ke Na Na quickly goes to the cover and freeze the water but is unable to find it. She yells at Jian Ni then leaves. Wu Ke Na Na enters the classroom and overhears Ba Bi talking. Ba Bi is saying how she hates Lan Bao and Jian Ni and plans to get them expelled. She realizes they went to the sewers and immediately heads there. Wu Ke Na Na arrives to see Lan Bao outside. She slips in and tells Jian Ni to get out but is ignored. She calls him weird and when Jian Ni finds it, wonders why he seems so happy. Relationships Ai Rui Ke Wu Ke Na Na likes Ai Rui Ke but when he suddenly breaks up with her, she starts to act cold towards him. Jian Ni Wu Ke Na Na hates Jian Ni, thinking that he's always annoying girls, making them cry. She thinks that he's weird for trying to go so far just to search for something that's not his. Abilities Wu Ke Na Na has ice magic. * Ice Storm * Extreme Ice Blade * Extreme Ice Storm * Invincible Freezing SpellSeason 1 Episode 1